This invention relates generally to the art of cleaning devices and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning the exterior surfaces of ceiling fans.
While there are a variety of apparatuses which can be employed to clean a fan blade, these implements are generally unsatisfactory for safe, rapid and efficient cleaning of ceiling fan blades. Current cleaning aids are generally ill-suited for cleaning the upper surface of the ceiling fan blade, forcing the user to use a ladder or stool to reach the upper blade surfaces. Other cleaning tools require bulky vacuum hoses or attachments which limit the reach and mobility of the cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,923 to Berlime shows an attachment for vacuum cleaning venetian blind slats. However, Berlime's apparatus does not provide a mechanism for securely engaging ceiling fan blades. As such, the blades continue to rotate while being cleaned. Berlime also discloses the use of a vacuum source to remove accumulated dust. Berlime does not provide a dust receptacle for catching and storing displaced dust and does not facilitate the cleaning of a fan's motor housing or lights.
Carpenter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,431, discloses a fan blade cleaning apparatus which securely engages the fan blade. However, various embodiments of Carpenter's apparatus either allows the dust to fall onto the room's floor and furnishings or incorporates the use of a vacuum device to remove the dust. The former embodiments require additional cleaning steps, while the later embodiments have the inherent limitations of any vacuum assisted device; namely, an increase in size and weight along with decreased mobility and ease of operation. Further, Carpenter's apparatus is not suited for cleaning the non-blade portions of a ceiling fan.
The present invention allows the user to easily clean all parts of a ceiling fan including the blades, light fixtures, motor housing and other external parts while remaining safely at ground level. The apparatus can safely clean a variety of fan shapes, sizes and materials. In addition, the apparatus is portable, lightweight, and requires no accessory power source or attachments. The present apparatus is particularly suitable for the cleaning of ceiling fans which are mounted on high ceilings. Such fan locations are often inaccessible to conventional cleaning apparatuses which operate by a vacuum system as such systems have inherent limitations upon their reach and mobility.